The sport of basketball has increased in popularity immensely since its inception in the late 1800s. Basketball is played the world over by players at varying degrees of skill level, from professionals, to college and high school athletes, to recreational players of all ages. Basketball incorporates various maneuvers and skills that require varying degrees of muscle control and hand-eye coordination. A variety of techniques are used by coaches and trainers in order to improve muscle control and hand-eye coordination of players in order to improve the ball handling and shooting skills of the players.